


Things haven't been the same recently

by ddami



Series: Things [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Prequel, if you've read part one you know what happens, read the first part before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: A prequel to 'Some things just don't work out, not if you don't try'.The night it happened.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Shrug it off

**Author's Note:**

> i strongly recommend reading the first part beforehand. this IS a prequel but chronological order is for losers. arguably, if you read this first, it'll still make sense but... i wouldn't!

Just five more minutes - Yubin had not diverted her gaze from the clock on her phone for what felt like an hour. Just five more minutes and then Minji would be off work, her shift would be over and they could all eat together. Just like they always did. “I don’t think she’s blinked for ten minutes.” Yubin overheard Bora say to Yoohyeon. Snapping out of her trance, she made eye contact with her friend and chuckled. They all started laughing amongst themselves as both girls did overexaggerated impressions of Yubin staring at her phone.

The four girls always went out together whenever they could, it was their tradition. Originally, it was just best friends going out for a meal, but it had eventually turned to a somewhat double date. Yoohyeon and Bora were dating, so were Yubin and Minji. Both couples had the same anniversary date because it was Minji and Bora’s master plan to confess to their crushes simultaneously. Despite having their private relationships with their respective partner, they were still a quartet.

Finally, it reached 5pm and Minji headed in the back to get changed out of her uniform. Yubin eyed the door like her life depended on it, and her smile stretched across her face as she saw her girlfriend walking towards her. She took her seat and smiled at everyone except Yubin. In fact, her face dropped entirely when the couple met eye-to-eye. The youngest of the couple shifted uncomfortably in her seat, pressing her lips together and looking down at her hands. “Hi love, how was work?” Yubin muttered, but it was intelligible enough for everyone to understand.

Things had been rough recently, but she didn’t really know why. Minji would be short with her words, dismissive and she was never fully paying attention to anyone, especially Yubin. She wondered if Minji was mirroring her own personality. She worried that her natural distance was causing Minji’s unusual distance. However, it was completely out of character for either of them not to smile at the other. There were so many factors that pointed to their relationship falling apart, but Yubin didn’t want to think about that.

But she did, it kept her up at night. Some nights, they’d be lying in bed in complete silence. Minji would’ve already fallen asleep without a word, leaving Yubin to stare longingly at the ceiling. Sometimes she’d watch Minji sleep - in the least creepy way possible, but it was the only time Yubin got that contact with Minji. She’d sit with her legs crossed, brushing Minji’s red hair out of her face; Minji looked content, so peaceful whilst she slept - Yubin’s heart would be full, she never got that whilst they were both awake.

Yubin loved her girlfriend’s hair colour. It was just dyed at home, but they’d done it together. The red didn’t come out the strongest because they didn’t dare to bleach their own hair by themselves, but it was still quite vibrant for being dyed over Minji’s dark hair. Yubin had opted for black, which caused Minji an immense amount of stress. She stood above Yubin, gloves on her hands, worrying about how she was going to dye Yubin’s forehead black (she didn’t). They had so many happy memories together, but they hadn’t made a single one recently.

Minji shrugged and held a glass in her hands, inspecting it like she didn’t hand out a hundred of them a day. “It was fine.” She said plainly, just barely making eye contact with her girlfriend. “Tomorrow’s my day off so…” Another shrug. Yubin gave her a smile and a nod.

“So, you’re going to spend it putting your business together?” She was enthusiastic, she was excited for Minji to start her business up. Yubin planned to be right by her side. This was her dream and she wanted to see it through. Minji looked over at Bora awkwardly, who twisted her face and then gave Yubin a weak smile. “What?” The youngest of them all questioned. Was she missing something? Was Minji planning to do something else? Had she forgotten something? It wasn’t an anniversary, a birthday, anything. Yubin knew all of Minji’s important dates, even the date her fish died and that fish had died six years ago, before the quartet had even met (June 17th, by the way, poor Swimmy - none of the girls could fathom the fact Minji, at the age of fourteen, named her fish Swimmy, but Yubin thought it was cute, nevertheless). 

“Can we talk outside, Yubin?” Minji swallowed, breaking the almost painful silence. Yubin agreed, extremely nervous. Minji  _ never _ used Yubin’s actual name unless something was wrong. She was dreading the rest of this conversation. Surely this was such inappropriate timing? They were going to have a nice meal together and Minji was delaying things. It wasn’t like Yubin wanted to avoid the conversation (well, maybe she did), but she felt rude knowing that Yoohyeon and Bora were possibly hungry. She decided it was better not to voice her concerns at this time because whatever Minji had to say was likely important and she didn’t want to be dismissive of that.

The pair stood outside the restaurant, it was quite quiet which was in their favour because Yubin got nervous when strangers could hear her private conversations. “So, things haven’t been the same recently.” was Minji’s opening statement, she was right, Yubin knew that, but she just wanted everything to go back to normal, so she acted like it  _ was _ normal. “I need to go back home. We can’t…” she trailed off, getting choked up. Yubin reached out to comfort her, but Minji shook her hand around as though to tell her not to. The shorter girl took a step back, wetting her lips.  _ Was Minji really going to… _

“We can’t be together anymore.”

_...Break up with her? _

Yubin was at a loss for words, she looked around as though the streets surrounding her would provide the answers she so desperately wanted. She couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, yet it made so much sense. Of course Minji was going to break up with her. All the distance, all the cold looks… They’d lost their spark, hadn’t they? Yubin gave her a nod and Minji continued. “I’ll spend tonight packing and… Tomorrow, I’m going back to my hometown. My parents found me an apartment and…” She continued, tears clearly building up in her eyes; this time, Yubin had no desire to comfort her. “I’ll start my business, hopefully, by myself.” Minji finally looked at Yubin properly. This time, it was Yubin’s turn to shrug.

“Right, I understand.” Minji gave her a confused look. “Good luck, Minji. I wish you the best… I won’t be home tonight.” Yubin sniffed slightly, taking a deep breath. She meant what she said. She only wanted the best for her now ex-girlfriend, although it stung to call her that. No tears were shed, she felt too numb to cry. She only showed a sad smile, obviously suppressing so much hurt. It wasn’t like she was entirely unsuspecting. In fact, Yubin had been thinking of doing this herself, but she was never one for confrontation. 

Turning around, Yubin said her goodbyes. Minji didn’t say anything back, not to Yubin’s knowledge anyway. She didn’t care about spending any time with her friends anymore. She just wanted to be away from everything Minji related. It wasn’t like she could go back to her apartment. Minji could come in at any time and Yubin was definitely not prepared to see her face. She couldn’t go to her parents house, her bedroom had been turned into a library, the sofa was notoriously uncomfortable and above all, she didn’t feel like explaining her breakup to her mother. Knowing her, she’d try baking her something and do anything to cheer Yubin up, when all she needed was to feel everything she was feeling.

There was one place she could think of. Once she was far enough away from the restaurant, far enough away from Minji, Yubin pulled out her phone and pressed the call option on a number - a number of someone who picked up almost instantly. Yubin’s voice shook slightly, startling and worrying the person on the other end of the line.

“Hey Siyeon.”


	2. No need for explanation

A knock on the door; she was here. Siyeon twisted her keys and pulled the handle without hesitation, gesturing for her childhood friend to come inside. The two girls had known each other since before they could remember, their mothers had met during their teens and despite their age gap meaning they were barely ever in the same school, Yubin and Siyeon were beyond close. 

The elder was now in university, studying music production. She had big things coming her way, she didn’t know it, but Yubin did. It was something the two of them had spoken about since Siyeon had the mental capacity to consider what she wanted to do with her life, and she’s never once wavered from the idea that she wanted to do music. In fact, she’d even got Yubin into it. She’d singlehandedly taught her to play the piano, which they now could both do fantastically.

Siyeon’s face was full of concern. Anyone else and her arms would be open, ready to be the shoulder to cry on, but instead she offered to take Yubin’s jacket to hang it up. The shorter girl refused, doing it herself. This was like Yubin’s second home. Siyeon’s apartment complex was hard to navigate at first, but now she knows just how to get from A to B, and where everything is in Siyeon’s actual apartment.

Throwing her shoes off, more angrily that she had intended, Yubin made her way to the couch and sat down. She sat with her arms out, manspreading. Siyeon almost laughed at the sight; she’s never changed and had been sitting like that since she was little, Siyeon thought this is where she picked up the habit from. 

She took a seat next to Yubin, making sure she put enough distance between the two of them to make the younger comfortable. She was very particular. Whilst Yubin enjoyed having company when upset, she much rather preferred to be left in a comforting silence. Just knowing Siyeon was there seemed to do her just fine.

So when Yubin scooted closer and rested her head into her best friend, Siyeon was certainly surprised. This wasn’t unusual behaviour for the girl in general, but whilst upset? Whatever was up was certainly taking a toll on Yubin and it was Siyeon’s responsibility to help. “Do you want one of those ice choco things?” Siyeon asked casually, giggling at the way Yubin’s face lit up at the question. She nodded cutely and then immediately placed her head back down, cuddling further into Siyeon this time. With one arm slung over the shorter girl, Siyeon pulled out her phone and went to order from the cafe Yubin liked, getting some food and of course, the ice choco.

The pair sat peacefully on the couch for a while, enjoying each other’s company, like they always did. Siyeon couldn’t help but coo when Yubin nuzzled into her neck. She seemed exhausted and so very upset. It worried Siyeon immensely, but she wouldn’t question it. Yubin talked when she was ready and Siyeon was patient.

“Minji ended things.” It was blunt, straight the point, yet it left Siyeon with so many burning questions. Instead of saying anything, however, she simply wrapped both her arms around Yubin, a hand finding its way to her hair. Her breathing was just so slightly uneasy, Siyeon was probably the only person who could’ve ever picked up on that slight change. “She’s going back home.” Siyeon’s heart dropped, she had no idea how to respond, no idea what to say.

Inhaling, Siyeon opened her mouth to speak. “Don’t.” Yubin interrupted her. “Save me your pity, I don’t want it.” She released herself from Siyeon’s hold and sat with her head in her hands, still. After a few minutes, Yubin just began shaking her head. She chuckled, confusing Siyeon. Massaging her temples, Yubin turned to her. “Must be time to pick up the food?” Siyeon checked her phone, she was right. If she left now, she’d be right on time. The elder got her jacket and shoes on, grabbing her car keys. This goodbye was far less painful, Siyeon would come back. Siyeon would always be there.

It was best that the food was almost ready, Yubin needed to be alone for a little bit. Siyeon would only be gone for fifteen or so minutes, but it was fifteen minutes well needed. Getting into her car, Siyeon cursed herself for possibly upsetting Yubin, but she didn’t worry about it too much. They knew each other too well and Yubin knew more than anyone that Siyeon would never want to do that. Knowing her intentions, Siyeon was certain her friend took absolutely no offence whatsoever.

She couldn’t believe it, though. She’d met Minji, she knew Minji fairly well. The two seemed so very happy together. Yubin hadn’t mentioned any disharmony, but Siyeon began to wonder if that would ever be something Yubin would tell her in the first place. It wasn’t her relationship, afterall, who was Siyeon to assume? What mattered most right now was that Siyeon was there for her best friend. No one meant more to her than Yubin and she’d make it her mission to ease the heartache that she was so obviously experiencing. 

Making it back quickly, Siyeon sat Yubin’s drink on the counter along with her own. “Is the food hot?” Yubin asked, scaring Siyeon a little bit, she hadn’t noticed she was right next to her. “Uh, no, they're just sandwiches.” She licked her lip, what a peculiar question. Yubin nodded and picked up the drinks, took the bag of food off Siyeon and placed everything in the fridge. Siyeon was baffled,  _ what _ was she doing?

Yubin closed the fridge door, stood dead still for a bit until turning around and nervously approaching Siyeon. Her cheeks were… flushed? She was blushing? Embarrassed even? Over a decade of friendship and not once had Siyeon ever seen Yubin looking at her like that. “I just want to forget about her.” Her eyes were desperate, broken, she was hurting. She was asking Siyeon for relief, she was asking Siyeon to-

“No, forget it. I’m sorry.” Yubin interrupted her thinking. She began mumbling to herself. ‘Why would I say that?’ and ‘how stupid of me’ were what Siyeon heard and she was pretty confident that’s exactly what was said. Yubin began to walk off but Siyeon stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Her hand began massaging her and Siyeon watched her melt ever so slightly. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Soon enough, Siyeon had her best friend pinned against the wall.

\---

The pair now sat in silence, eating their food an hour or so later than when they had originally intended. The only noises that filled the air were the rustling of sandwich wrappers and the sound of Yubin’s straw grazing on the plastic cup. Siyeon didn’t know what to say. She was seeing her best friend in a new light and she had never seen before and what was even more confusing to her, was that she knew she enjoyed it.

“I can’t believe myself.” Yubin broke the silence, her voice shaking, having finished her food.

“What do you mean?” Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows in concern and confusion, which seemed to be a running theme recently.

“I used you… as a rebound!” She explained, not loudly, but there was a lot of stress in her voice.

Siyeon shook her head. “I mean, I don’t have to just be a rebound.” Yubin looked her in the eye, that same flush on her face but with a much more sad, innocent look in her eyes. 

The elder edged closer, cupping Yubin’s face with her hands. They sat gazing into each other’s eyes for a while until Siyeon noticed the way Yubin would avert her gaze in favour of her lips. Knowing she noticed, Yubin leaned in closer and Siyeon connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have caused problems


End file.
